Casi Ángeles V: Realidad
by HeartLand13
Summary: Cuando Thiago, Mar, Jaz, Tacho, Rama y los demás se encuentran a sí mismos nuevamente en el Mandalay, dilucidan que todo fue una ilusión óptica, un juego de Jay. Deben afrontar nuevos peligros y salvar el alma perdida de Simón, que se encuentra viajando en diferentes líneas temporales.
1. Chapter 1

Nota de Autor

¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic. Está basado en la serie de televisión Casi Ángeles. ¡Espero les guste!


	2. Chapter 2

Un hombre oscuro se levantó de la cama.

"Señor, ¿está listo?" preguntó su leal sirviente mientras alcanzaba sus anteojos.

"No hay momento para estar listo, es tiempo de reaccionar"

El sirviente bajó su cabeza. "Pero… señor"

"Señor Jay"

_**Hoy: Despertar**_

De repente se sintió un temblor. Los dadores de esperanza implantados en la cabeza de cada uno de ellos se desvanecieron y desaparecieron. Amado, Kika, Teo.

Ese fue el momento en que todos volvieron en sí. Y sintieron miedo.

Pronto se juntaron afuera. Y se dieron cuenta de que no era el afuera que esperaban.

"Chicos, ¿están todos bien?"

Una serie de afirmaciones resonaron en los pasillos del Mandalay.

"¿Mandalay? Ya estuvimos acá" Jazmín los hizo reaccionar.

"¿Volvimos a viajar?" preguntó Rama.

"No, no, no hay forma. La misión ya la cumplimos, ¿no? ¿Pela?" afirmó y preguntó preocupada Mar.

Thiago bajó la cabeza. "No viajamos. Nunca nos fuimos"

Tefi, tenía que interrumpir "Sorry Thiago, pero viajamos, estuvimos en la resistencia, Mel tuvo a Amado, yo me besé con mi negri, Mar está embarazada"

"No chicos, actuamos mal" Thiago se lamentaba. "Nos manipuló"

"¿Quién?" preguntó Luca, consolando a una Melody dolida, que había perdido para siempre a su Amado, con quién aparentemente nunca había estado.

"Jay" dijo Thiago.

"¿Simon?" Tefi gritó, alarmada.

"Calmate, tero" dijo Mar.

Thiago empezó a comprender la situación. "No"

"¿Qué?"

"Chicos, nos equivocamos"

"¿Cómo?"

"Simón, no…"

"Hablá Thiago" Mar se precipitó.

"Simón no es Jay" Thiago sintió un profundo dolor "Se sacrificó por nosotros y en realidad es un juego. ¿No lo entienden?"

"¿Y Vale?" Rama adhirió.

"Acá"

Todos se dieron vuelta.

"Desperté chicos"

"¿Vale? ¿Sos vos?"

"Si mi amor, soy yo" Vale caminó hacia él y se besaron, mientras todos permanecían congelados.

"¿Y Simón?" Nacho habló por primera vez.

Vale estaba confundida. "No sé… yo desperté… y… no sé"

Todos se miraron.

"Tenemos que hacer algo"

"No hay nada que hacer… si Jay llegó a él es muy tarde"

Melody se levantó. "¿Y si no llegó?"

En ese momento una fuerte luz saliente del reloj provocó que todos cayeran al piso. Rápidamente intentaron levantarse; al hacerlo se encontraron con ella.

Thiago los mantuvo en orden, puesto que ya no había Paz, ni Esperanza.

Una chica delgada, de cabello oscuro y ojos claros. Nadie entendía como los viajes podían ser tan frecuentes, y cómo la realidad rotaba a partir de un simple hecho ordinario.

Thiago se aproximó a la joven.

"Hola, Thiago"

"¿Vos quién sos?"

"¿Te importa?"

"Te pregunté quién sos"

"Me llamo Indira. Vengo del futuro"

Mar estalló. "¡Ah, no! ¿Vos te das cuenta? Te das cuenta de lo que hacen"

"Mar calmate. Vamos adentro."

"Encima me tratan de loca"

Mar y Jaz entraron al Mandalay.

Indira sonrió.

"¿De qué te reís?" preguntó Rama.

"Están iguales"

"¿Qué hacés acá?" Thiago siguió con la interrogación.

Indira suspiró. "Vengo para ayudarlos"

Todos la miraban.

"Me manda Esperanza…"

Todos continuaban mirándola. "…Hopie"

"¿Por qué deberíamos creerte?" saltó Tacho.

"Ok… si lo quieren así…" Indira empezó a cantar, en forma de balada.

**Yo, te deseo lo mejor  
>por si, no vuelvo a verte más<br>y bajo mi almohada siempre te voy a guardar,  
>para acordarme de vos y volverte a respirar.<strong>

Todos se estatizaron ante ella. Nadie entendía el cómo o el porqué, pero su voz angelical les transmitía la Paz que habían perdido.  
>Al escuchar, Mar y Jaz salieron nuevamente.<p>

**Que nos volvamos a ver, que nos volvamos a ver  
>que te de la vida todo lo que querés.<br>Que nos volvamos a ver, que nos volvamos a ver  
>para que este cuento no termine esta vez.<strong>

Algunos hasta comenzaron a llorar.

Unos minutos después, todos entraron, tratando de disimular frente a los otros, miles de ojos que los observaban.

Se reunieron dentro de un cuarto.

"Entonces…" empezó Thiago "por qué no nos presentamos." "Aunque ya me conozcas, soy Thiago."

Ella lo abrazó, como hace tanto no lo hacía.

"Ellos son Mar, Vale, Jaz, Tacho, Rama y Cari"

Indira sonrió. "Los extrañé"

A pesar de no entender mucho la situación, se sintieron halagados.

"¡Paisa!"

Llegó Nacho.

"Ahí estás"

"Él es Nacho, aunque ya sepas"

Nacho miró a Indira. "Nachito Pérez Alzamendi" dijo haciéndose el galán.

"Gaucho con dueño" agregó Cari, tomándolo de la oreja.

"Tefi y Luca"

"¡Ay! Me muero, gorda ¡qué lindos zapatos!"

"No cambia más" dijo Indira por lo bajo mirando a Thiago, quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿Están todos bien?" llegó Mel. "Tef, gordi, te escuché gritar"

"No, todo bien"

Thiago llevó a Indira frente a Melody. "Y ella… es Melody"

"¿Melody?" replicó Indira.

Thiago se sorprendió. "¿No te acordás de Melody?"

"¿Melody Paz?"

"Sí, soy yo" replicó Mel con una sonrisa.

"Hola" dijo Indi emocionada, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Nadie podía entender.


End file.
